survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Thailand
Survivor: Thailand is the fifth season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary The fifth season of Survivor began in Asia, specifically Thailand, with the two tribes of Chuay Gahn and Sook Jai. On Chuay Gahn, Shane quickly made friends with everyone, setting himself up as a potential ally for anyone. On Sook Jai, everyone got along well, but little pairs began to form; Bill and Zack, Yolanda and Jennifer, Isa and Giovanni, and Bonita and Peeta. Sook Jai narrowly won out against Chuay Gahn in the first immunity challenge, sending the orange tribe to Tribal Council where they voted off Taylor, who hadn't stopped complaining since the marooning. Returning to camp, the tribe split into two: DelRoy, Ryan, and Patrice on one side, with Adam, Claire, and Kelly on the other. Shane was left to choose. Fortunately, though, Chuay Gahn won the next two immunities, forc9ing an alliance of four to solidify on Sook Jai between Bill, Zack, Peeta, and Bonita. Together, this alliance voted out Yolanda and Isa, leaving Giovanni and Jennifer on the outs. When Shane was forced to choose a side, he chose Adam, Claire, and Kelly's, voting out Patrice and gaining two enemies in DelRoy and Ryan. The next episode, the players were offered a mutiny-- a twist that inabled the castaways to switch tribes at will. Nobody even considered... Except for Giovanni, who decided to abandon Sook Jai and join Chuay Gahn, infuriating his team members. With their numbers, Chuay Gahn began to dominate, winning the next two immunity challenges. Jennifer was easily cut from the tribe, but once it came down to the alliance of four, Peeta and Bonita were barely able to sway Zack into betraying Bill. The two tribes were then moved to the same beach, leaving everyone to suspect a merge. But this was not the case-- the tribes were merely living together. Sook Jai continued to lose, and Bonita and Peeta cut Zack before being forced to face each other in a fire-making tiebreaker, which Bonita won by a second, leavoing her as the only Sook Jai left. The following day, the two tribes merged, and Adam, Claire, and Kelly felt confident about their controls. DelRoy and Ryan, who had aligned with Giovanni after his mutiny, had different plans though. The went to Bonita, asking for an alliance, which she reluctantly accepted. They then asked Shane to join them in voting off Adam, which Shane strategically accepted after Adam failed to win immunity. In a cunning move, however, the new alliance of four switch their votes to Shane, sending the self-thought mastermind home in a 4-3-1 vote. Adam, Claire, and Kelly were stunned, and immediately began trying to save themselves, though the alliance wouldn't break. Adam and Claire were voted off Simutaneously, but Kelly was able to win immunity when she was the target, causing Bonita, DelRoy, and Ryan to turn on Giovanni. Kelly was voted off the next round, and Bonita won the final immunity challenge, sending DelRoy after her. Ryan and Bonita squared-off in the Final Tribal Council, where Ryan took the votes of Shane and DelRoy, while Bonita received Peeta, Adam, Claire, Giovanni, and Kelly's votes, making her the fifth Sole Survivor, and first female to beat a male in the finale. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons